Why Dean Isn't Allowed To Watch Movies Alone
by Apocalyptic-Mess
Summary: Dean's had bad experiences with watching movies. My take on what would happen if he were to be left alone to watch "Transformers." Please R&R! I'd love you like Dean loves Impala! OC-Read Gone.


**A/N: To get the OC, you should probably read my story titled "Gone." She's a character in that story. ^-^ I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

Why Dean Isn't Allowed to Watch Movies Alone

*_"Fan out!"*Pause* "We got short wave radios."_

"_Whoa-wait, what am I s'posed to do with these?"_

"_Well, use 'em. It's all we got."_

"_This is like RadioShack dinosaur radio or somethin', man. I'm only gonna get 20-30 miles out of these things."_

"_We got a 22, 12 o'clock. I want plans for air cover. Get black hawks on air to extract that cube, you got it?"_

"_Raptor, Raptor, do you copy?"_

"_It's Star scream!"* _

_~ Transformers, 01:09:45_

"Grab a gun! Doesn't anyone have a gun in this movie?" I screamed at the TV screen, watching as the robots fired at them with wicked, kickass advanced weaponry. "God Sam, you remind me of Sam—your stupid chick flick moments! Megan Fox, just kick their ass already!"

My mind reeled. It was practically illegal that I'd never seen Transformers before. With hunting everything supernatural and all… Maybe I should shoot Sam (my brother) for never telling me about it… 'Cause if I even tried to shoot Courtney, things would not end well. Mostly likely with a bullet in my thigh and Courtney holding a smoking gun.

Not a very pleasant thought for me.

I was so wrapped up in the movie and screaming advice to the TV screen that I didn't notice when the motel door opened and Sam and Courtney walked in.

"Sam, you idiot!" I growled at the TV, my hand itched to pick up the TV and throw it against the opposite wall. "Everyone knows you can't run from alien robots; they can smell fear!"

"Sam," Courtney whispered sadly, and I spun around to see them standing at the door, Courtney's hand still hovering on the door knob. "I think your brother's finally lost it."

"Uh, Dean? Sorry man, but I'm gonna have to agree with her on this one." Sam replied. I glared at them both.

"How long have you two been standing there?"

"About ten minutes." They said in perfect sync. What, did they practice? _It's a wonder they even have time to, between…_ I stopped my thought short. Privacy wasn't something that accompanies living with psychics. You never know what they could be hearing. It freaked the hell out of me. Then Courtney continued, "Long enough to gain enough proof that you are in fact, mentally insane."

I growled to them and turned back to the TV, just in time to see one of the bad Transformers take out Bumblebee.

"Nooo!" I grabbed the TV and started shaking it, which resulted in pulling out the plug and the screen to go black. "Damn it!" I screamed, throwing it across the room. It hit the wall with a satisfying shatter and even managed to leave a hole in the wall. I glared at the now inanimate, picture less object.

"Hey, Dean, you okay man?" Sam asked cautiously, holding out a hand as if talking to a wild animal; or a frightened child.

"Yeah, whatever," I grunted, turning to flop down on the bed farthest from the window. Serial killers and rapists always come through the window. _Shouldn't Courtney be sleeping away from the window then…?_, my internal Sam questioned.

_Shut up._

I closed my eyes and watched through my lashes as Courtney and Sam exchanged a brief look; worry on Sam's face, and the expression on Courtney's face was something that didn't have a name. It said, _dude, your brother's fucking nuts_.

Sam's answering sigh that said he totally agreed with Courtney's assessment met deaf ears as exhaustion took over me. I think the last time I slept was like… 2 days ago.

When I woke up, I was driving the Impala down some godforsaken highway to nowhere, and Sam was sitting in the passenger's seat. I checked the backseat. No Courtney.

"Dude… what the hell?" I said, glancing at Sam. He was humming along to AC/DC playing on the radio. He turned to stare at me.

"What?"

"Where's Courtney?" I asked warily; I'd never admit it, but I'd grown fond of her sarcastic comebacks. Sam gave up to easily. So… I was dreaming. This was so a dream. Some creepy, amazingly vivid, fucked up dream.

"We ditched her back at the motel. Remember?" Sam said it almost… happily.

Yup, definitely dreaming.

"Pinch me, Sam."

"And why would I do that, Dean?" Sam said, his face a mask of confusion.

"Because I'm dreaming. Now come on, pinch me already. I need to go see if the maid spiked the room service food I ordered last night." I swerved to avoid hitting some random cat that decided to run into the middle of the highway.

"Dean, you're insane. You're not dreaming," Sam said patiently, his frown showing the only bit of concern he was feeling. "Now hurry up, Optimus has been waiting for us for like an hour."

I didn't even care about watching the road anymore. I turned to face Sam. "… What? And you're calling me insane?"

Sam stared at me like I'd grown a second head. Actually, he might look at me with jealousy if I grew a second head… whatever. "Dean? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Sammy, just peachy. I just woke up driving my car, we ditched Courtney—which may I point out, you don't seem too sad about, and now you're trying to tell me that Optimus Prime, the _alien robot _from Transformers is waiting for us. All while I'm driving down some random ass highway in the middle of god knows where. No, I'm fucking amazing." Was it possible to die from lack of oxygen in a dream?

'Cause I was pretty damn sure I was close to accomplishing it.

"Dean…"

"Sam, if you ask me if I'm okay again, I swear I'll be tempted to drive into a tree."

"No you won't." The way Sam said it, with such confidence and complete sureness, caused me to slam on the break and spin the wheel. Unfortunately, I over compensated and the tires spun freely on the gravel of the road.

In a flurry of gravity and motion, my Impala's doors flung open and Sam and I were roughly ejected from my car.

Then my baby, my beloved Impala, pulled a total Bumblebee on me and just… stood up. Dude… my Impala was a Transformer!

"Oh baby, what happened to you?" I whispered softly, not even caring that I was sitting in the middle of the random highway. I could see Sam's expression out of the corner of my eye. It was something akin to confused disbelief as he stared at me.

"Dean… you've know the Impala was an alien robot since we were little." Sam said as I just stared at the giant hunk of metal that was standing before me, like 60 feet high where every twitch caused a tremor to run through the ground. "Dad told us about how your beloved Impala turned out to be a Transformer sent to rid the world of demons and save the human race."

"What?"

And then the alien robot thing that was definitely not _my_ Impala started speaking. "Dean Winchester."

The sigh of liberation I emitted and the profound relief I felt was so great that it felt like the whole world had deflated around me—the relief that the voice emanating from the Impala was definitely a girls'.

"Dean?" Sam asked frantically from beside me. I got up quickly, still staring at the robot. "_Dean!_ Wake up!"

"Wh-what…?" I said groggily, sitting up too quickly and slamming my face into Sam's hand, which happened to be placed conveniently over my nose. I stared at Sam's worry streaked face and bright emerald eyes as I rubbed my throbbing nose. "Dude… that's messed up."

"What is? Your head?" Courtney announced, emerging from the bathroom already dressed and her hair done up in a braided thing. _How the hell do girls do their own hair?!_ One of the many great mysteries of life.

"As a matter of fact, no, Miss prissy pants. My head is in perfect condition."

"Yeah, perfectly delusional." She snorted

"I was talking about my dream." I retorted, glaring as if I could somehow kill her just by staring. The one good thing about my dream…

"What… the one where your beloved Impala turns out to be a Transformer sent to rid the world of demons and save the human race?" Sam said offhandedly, walking to stand beside Courtney. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear they were attached at the hip.

My intense gaze never wavered from Sam. "How'd you know? It _was_ a dream, right Sammy?"

Sam rolled his eyes and chortled throatily. "Dean… it happens every time you watch a movie alone. You start having these weird dreams where you're in the movie." Here he paused to stare at me. "Why do you think dad never let you watch Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?"

Courtney looked at Sam, then at me. She stared at me for like five minutes and then held out her hand tentatively. "Okay, Dean, I'm not going to hurt you, but Sam and I need to take you to get help."

"Oh, bite me, Dr. Phil," I muttered, and threw the blanket back over my head.

Great. No more sleeping for me for the next six years.

**A/N: I thought this idea would be cute to do, just because I'm a huge Supernatural fan and a tad lesser Transformers fan (I love cars. A lot. Especially sexy cars. Teehee ^-^) But anyway! I had this idea months ago, and I actually wrote this story months ago too, but I was too lazy to just put in the dialogue from the movie for the first paragraph thing so it sat in my folder titled "Supernatural Fanfiction" for about 6 months… Long time! But anyway, I hope you liked it!**

_**I'm also trying something knew… if you want me to write about anything (Supernatural related, of course) like one-shots, or different perspective on episodes, I'd be happy too! Just send me a message and I'll get back to you! I NEED THINGS TO WRITE ABOUT!**_

***~*Courtney*~***


End file.
